


One Direction Preferences

by UNC8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNC8/pseuds/UNC8
Summary: Because I practically have no ideas for preferences leave me requests in the comment section.Also ill be adding the other boys preferences to this soon.





	One Direction Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Because I practically have no ideas for preferences leave me requests in the comment section.  
> Also ill be adding the other boys preferences to this soon.

Preference 1  
You Tell Him That You Like Him

Liam  
You and Liam had been best friends since childhood. As the two of you got older you started to like him. You never dreamed of telling him how you felt because you didn't want to ruin the relationship that you and Liam had. One day you were out at the grocery getting food. One of your best friends had just called you and you were talking to her. You were talking about Liam and about how liked him when he walked up behind you in the store. You were horrified when you realized that Liam had heard what you had said about him.  
He aksed "Do you really like me?"  
You blushed a deep red and told him about your feelings for him. Liam looked you right in the eyes and said "I really like you to, but I never knew how to tell you."

Harry  
You were one of the girls that was cast in the WMYB music video. When you arrived on set and met the boys, you and Harry instantly hit it off. There was just something about him that made you feel attracted to him. Of course you decided that you wouldnt tell him that you liked him becuase if was a long shot that Harry Styles from One Direction would like you back. You were with the other girls on set while the boys were talking   
to the camera.   
You could hear what the boys were saying and   
you heard Louis say "Harry has a big crush on Y/N." Your heart stopped beating for a moment.   
Harry liked you. Soon after you stole a quick moment with Harry. You told him that you had overheard what Louis had said and you told Harry that you liked him back. You and Harry both felt relieved that finally the two of you knew how much you liked each other.


End file.
